


What You Do To Make Your Heart Beat

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since they last saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Make Your Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [schmoop_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo) for the prompt _reunion_. [My card here.](http://dahlia-moon.dreamwidth.org/80381.html)

She steps off the gangplank, wind picking up her hair and blue gown lightly, swirling it in its grasp and Zuko's mesmerized by her.

It's been too long since he has seen her last. Too damn long.

~*~

The people from the Southern Water Tribe have come to the Fire Nation right when the spring season turns into summer, with the days bright and hot, and the nights cool with fireflies dancing suspended in the air.

The International Peace Holiday is upon them – started when the Fire Nation was defeated - and dignitaries from all nations are invited every year to the nation that's hosting it to mingle with each other and celebrate a week-long festival. It's the second anniversary since the hundred year war ended and the Fire Nation's turn to host it. Which is why most of the Southern Water Tribe, as well as the Northern Water Tribe, is there visiting. But for Katara, this visit holds something more than an excuse to party for a week.

~*~

"I missed you," he says, running warm hands over her arms, nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you too."

They don't spend anymore time talking. They kiss and touch each other all over, reacquainting themselves to something which they had been denied for two years.

~*~

He turns over the necklace, one that Hakoda helped him to make when the man was visiting a year ago. And wonders, for the hundredth time, whether this is a good idea or not. He has even made a pro and con list because one should be methodical in matters such as these…or at least he thinks so. His own parents aren't exactly the best role models in the romance department so he has to try to figure these things out by himself.

It's then that Katara comes in from wherever she went with his Uncle and brother and he quickly shoves the blue necklace under his pillow. He smiles nervously at her when she walks towards him and sits beside him on the bed, taking his hand in hers.

He has rehearsed so many times on how he's going to ask her. But, in the end, all of those rehearsed words leave him and he just has to go with his instincts.

"Katara?" He asks softly.

"Hmmm?" She runs her hands through his long hair, brushing his bangs away from his face only to have them fall into his eyes again a moment later. She smiles softly at him, making him think he doesn't deserve her. He has done a lot that he regrets and the world shouldn't be so good to him to give him someone as pure and kind as Katara.

"Will you marry me?" He doesn't know where he gets the courage to say the words, just that he's glad they're out now, hanging in the air between them while he doesn't dare breath. It shouldn't be this difficult, damn it, he knows he loves Katara.

Katara's smile doesn't falter, it changes into one of surprise and awe. "Yes." She says it so quietly, he has to strain his ears to hear it, but he does and the breath comes back into him.

He reaches behind him, pulling the necklace out its hiding place and hangs it around Katara's neck.

The necklace is a simple one that Zuko carved, with symbols for Firebending and Waterbending one atop the other, held together by a red chocker. Katara runs her finger over the material. She still has her mother's necklace, but hidden in a box so she doesn't lose it again. Maybe one day, she'll have a daughter of her own to pass it on to. Katara lets go of the necklace, hands cupping Zuko's face instead and takes his mouth with her own. It's a chaste kiss but turns into something more, a kiss that promises so much more.

~*~


End file.
